


Between us

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fences can't talk, I'm a person" the voice replied. Niall raised his eyebrows "so fences can't talk?" He asked. "No well I don't think so" the voice said. Niall dropped the ball and crossed his arms. Damn, he wanted the fence to talk. "Oh well, who are you?" Niall asked, sitting down on the grass. He rolled the ball back in forth in front of him, waiting for the voice to answer. "I'm Zayn" the voice replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between us

**Author's Note:**

> Some ziall, because feels people. Xxo

Niall skipped along the hall, his small finger tips running along the pale cream walls. As he entered the kitchen, his mum spun around a plate of pancakes in her hand. She beamed down at her five year old son, who ran eagerly over to his mum pulling at the bottom of her long skirt. "Ma I'm hungry" Niall whined, his stomach grumbling. Maura ruffled Niall's shortish brown hair and placed the pancakes onto the kitchen counter. Leaning down she picked Niall up and sat him down on a stool. "Your getting so big" she stated, pouring syrup over the small pancakes. 

Niall grinned and shoved his fork into the food, before scoffing it down. "Yep, I'm a big boy now" Niall said, while chewing. Maura rolled her eyes, wiping some food from Niall's chin she set to work cleaning the other dishes in the sink. "Done!" Niall chimed out. Maura rose her eyebrows at the sight of the clean plate. "Good boy, now do you want to go outside and play?" Niall's mum asked her son. Niall nodded, pushing his plate across the counter. "Okay, make sure you wear your beanie and stay in the backyard" Niall's mum said, grabbing his plate. Niall climbed down from the stool, nearly tripping over his untied shoe. He poked his tongue out, as he fiddled with it tying it back up. 

His older brother Greg had showed him how to tie shoes last time he'd seen him, since Greg lived with his dad. Greg was 12 years old, Niall thought he was really old especially since he had to go to school. Niall finished with his shoe and ran towards the back door "Niall beanie!" His mother called out. Niall skidded to a stop and grabbed his beanie off the post by the door. "Sorry Ma" he blushed, pulling the light blue beanie on. Niall's mum nodded and went back to cleaning, as Niall ran outside. Niall was lucky, it just happened to be a warm day in Ireland. The sun peeking through the clouds, making Niall squint a little bit as he searched the backyard. 

He was sure he'd left his football somewhere around here, he had only seen it yesterday. Niall bit down onto his lip and walked further into the backyard, coming near the giant fence that even his mum couldn't seen over. The ball rested in a bush, off to Niall's right. Niall cheered and ran over to it, picking it up he bounced it up and down. His face scrunching up in concentration. Niall heard a sneeze and spun around to face the fence, slowly he tilted his head to the side. "I didn't know fences could sneeze" Niall stated, placing his small palm against the wood. "They can't" a voice replied, the accent not Irish. Niall jumped back.

"Wow! I didn't know they could talk either!" Niall said amazed, his bright blue eyes widening. Why hadn't Niall's brother told him fences could talk? He was a meanie Niall decided. "Fences can't talk, I'm a person" the voice replied. Niall raised his eyebrows "so fences can't talk?" He asked. "No well I don't think so" the voice said. Niall dropped the ball and crossed his arms. Damn, he wanted the fence to talk. "Oh well, who are you?" Niall asked, sitting down on the grass. He rolled the ball back in forth in front of him, waiting for the voice to answer. "I'm Zayn" the voice said. "I like your name, I'm Niall" Niall said, he'd never met anyone called Zayn before. 

"I like your name too. So what are you doing?" Zayn asked. Niall beamed "I'm playing with my football. Do you like football?" Niall asked Zayn. "No, I like to colour pictures in my book" Zayn said. Niall's eyes widened, he didn't like football? "How old are you?" Zayn asked. "I'm..." Niall paused, counting his fingers. "I'm five!" He said proudly, glad he knew how to count to ten. "I'm older than you, I'm six" Zayn replied. "Do you go to school yet?" Niall asked, Greg went to school when he was six. "Yes, I started two days ago. We got to draw numbers all the way to twenty" Zayn stated. Niall's mouth fell open, twenty? Wow, that's a really big number. "I can't wait to go to school" Niall said, getting up and brushing grass off his pants. Maura stepped out into the backyard, looking over at her son. 

"Niall time to come inside for a quick nap" she called out, wiping her hands on a towel. Niall smiled over at his mum "coming Ma" he shouted back. He shoved the ball under his arm "bye Zayn" Niall called out, running across the grass. "Bye Niall" Zayn yelled back. As Niall ran inside he threw his beanie off and let the ball drop to the floor, he couldn't wait to talk to Zayn again. 

~ Five years later ~ 

Niall dropped his backpack to the floor and slid his white sneakers off. His teacher gave him homework again, they had to write about someone they liked a lot. Niall didn't know who to write about, he didn't really want to write about Liam or Harry even though they were pretty cool. Even his buddy who two years older, Louis didn't appeal to Niall. He grabbed the list of questions and shoved it into his jeans pocket and ran to his room. He pulled off his green school shirt and pulled on a light blue polo, with a tiny horse on the pocket. Niall liked polos, they were really cool and even Liam said they looked really nice on Niall. But Liam was really kind all the time, that's why Niall liked him. 

Niall grabbed his grey hoodie and pulled it on, before running down stairs. His mum was in the kitchen, sitting with another lady at the counter. They were drinking tea or coffee, Niall wasn't really sure. "Hello sweetie" Niall's mum cooed. Niall grinned at his mum "can I play outside?" He asked, grabbing his worm football. He'd had it since he was four years old, his grandpa had given it to him for Christmas. "Sure, don't stay out too late" Niall's mum replied and went back to talking with the other lady. Niall ran outside, the other lady smelled a lot like flowers. He ran straight to the back fence and plopped down crossing his legs. He decided he liked Zayn, why not ask him the questions? 

"Zayn!?" Niall called out, staring at the fence. "Hey Niall!" Zayn's voice replied only seconds later. Everyday Niall and Zayn would try and talk, until either of their mum's came out and told them to come inside for some reason. "Zayn can I ask you questions for my homework?" Niall asked, running a hand through his short brown hair. "Sure" Zayn replied. "Okay, favourite colour?" Niall asked, grabbing a pencil from his hoodie pocket. "Purple" Zayn answered. Niall wrote it down quickly "favourite animal?" Niall asked. "Kangaroo" Zayn answered. Niall wrote that down and gazed back up at the fence, only two questions left. "What school do you go to?" Niall asked, actually curious. Since Zayn didn't go to his school. 

"St.Milards Private School" Zayn answered. Niall scribbled it down and looked back up for the last question. "Dream?" Niall asked. Niall remembered answering this today, he'd written to become a famous football player or singer. "To be an artist" Zayn answered. "Zayn dinner time!" Zayn's mum called out. "Well I better go, bye nialler" Zayn called out. "Bye zaynie" Niall yelled back. A raindrop fell down from the sky, landing on Niall's head. He jumped up and ran back across the yard, kicking his ball off under a tree. He glanced back at the fence, maybe one day he would meet Zayn. Then he could show him that football was really fun. 

~ Five years later ~ 

Niall woke up in bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Liam was down on the mattress on the floor, snoring quietly. Niall pulled the covers off his body and made his way to the bathroom, pulling a white t-shirt on. He ran a hand through his newly dyed blonde hair, that was becoming quite long and splashed water onto his face. After going toilet Niall walked back into his room, to find Liam just getting up. "Morning Niall" he beamed cheerily. Niall groaned and tugged on grey jeans "morning" he muttered back. "Never the morning person" Liam chuckled, getting up. Niall rolled his eyes, Liam was far too happy in the morning. Why couldn't he be normal or something? 

Liam pulled on jeans and a red shirt. "Harry got a girlfriend" Liam stated, flipping his straight hair out of his eyes. Niall raised an eyebrow, Harry had a girlfriend? "Who?" Niall asked, collapsing onto his single bed. Liam lay down next to him "Beth" he replied, rolling over to his side slightly to stare at Niall's face. Niall nodded, Beth was nice kinda popular but not bitchy like the other girls. Niall rolled over to his side, staring back at Liam. "Hey Liam why haven't you got a girlfriend?" Niall asked curiously, even he'd had a girlfriend. Even though Niall decided they should break up since he didn't like girls. Niall didn't care that he was gay, he was proud of it and told every new person he met. 

Liam's cheeks pinked "uh I guess I kinda like someone" he muttered. Niall smirked, "ohh who is it Payne? I bet you like Danielle" Niall teased. Liam inched closer, his breath hitting Niall's face. "No" he said, his brown eyes meeting Niall's blue ones. Niall blinked "who then?" He asked. Liam leant forward "I like you" he whispered, pecking Niall's lips. Niall's eyes widened, as Liam's warm lips pressed against his own. He didn't like Liam, well he didn't think he did. Liam pulled back, staring worriedly at Niall. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" Liam uttered getting up. Niall grabbed his wrist gently "wait, just give me some time to think about how I feel. Please?" He asked. 

Liam smiled weakly, nodding. "Okay, I should go. See you tomorrow Niall" Liam said and walked off, grabbing his bag. Niall chewed down onto his lip, did he like Liam? He ran down stairs and outside, his mum at work still. She worked as a nurse, doing morning shifts until 2pm. Niall ran across the yard stopping at the fence, which still towered over him. "Zayn?" He called out, to the boy he leant was originally from Bradford. "Oh hey Niall, what's up?" Zayn asked. Niall chuckled, he was probably reading or drawing something, Niall imagined he was a good drawer. "Liam just kissed me" Niall said bluntly, his cheeks burning red. He wondered what he was going to say to Liam. 

"What? Wow, did you kiss him back?" Zayn asked, his voice wavering for a second. Niall shook his head, forgetting Zayn couldn't see. "No, I said I needed time to think how I felt about him" Niall sighed, shoving his hands into his grey jean pockets. "And how do you feel?" Zayn asked. Niall frowned, "I don't know, I do like Liam I just don't think I like him in that way. Sure he's good looking and really nice, but I don't blush around him and stuff" Niall explained. Zayn didn't reply for a few minutes "I'm not going to tell you what to do but I'm going to say I don't think you like him Niall. So don't go out with him, just be friends" Zayn replied, seemingly relieved. 

Niall hummed lightly "your right, I just want to be friends. Hopefully he will understand" Niall said sadly, he sort of wished he liked Liam back. "Well from what I've heard about Liam he sounds like one of the nicest guys to know" Zayn chuckled. Niall laughed back "that's Liam, teddy bear on the outside and inside, not an evil bone in his body" Niall added. "I should go now, have to study for my exam" Zayn groaned. Niall smirked "have fun with that zaynie" he teased. "Just wait until you have them, don't come complaining to me" Zayn replied, playfulness in his voice. "Never!" Niall yelled cheekily, running off inside. "Bye" he called out. "Cya nialler" Zayn yelled back. 

~ Five years later ~ 

Niall was in the backyard, repainting the fence white. His mum was going to sell the house and move into a smaller one, since Niall was living in a flat near his university. Niall sighed, he'd miss the house a lot. But mostly he'd miss coming into the backyard everyday and talking to Zayn. Even if Liam was his best friend he felt like Zayn was his closest friend, they knew everything about each other. "Fuck" Niall cussed, as paint spilled on his black vans. "Language" Zayn called out, making Niall jump. "Shit you scared me Zayn" Niall said, his hand over his heart. "Sorry not sorry, where have you been anyway?" Zayn asked. Niall rubbed some paint off his face "I've been moving my stuff into a flat and fixing up the house. My mums selling it" Niall said sadly. 

Zayn gasped "really? I'm never going to be able to talk to my fence and not seem crazy anymore" he sighed. Niall rolled his eyes "well mums moving closer to friends and I need to be closer to uni" Niall said, starting to roll paint onto the wood again. "I'm going to miss you" Zayn said. Niall could hear the sadness in his voice, Zayn's parents had moved back to England leaving him the house. So he'd have no one, well except for his other friends. "Me too" Niall said and continued painting. After a few minutes Zayn hadn't replied, leaving Niall worried. He'd he upset Zayn that much? The doorbell rang making Niall jump, he put the paint roller down. 

While wiping paint onto his worn jeans "hang on!" He yelled out, flicking his golden hair from his eye. Niall ran quickly across the backyard and slipped inside the kitchen, dodging the newly re-carpeted floor off to his right. He walked through the kitchen and down the hall, stoping at the door. He pulled it open, staring at the attractive stranger on his door step. Niall blushed, the guy was like a model. Tall, tan, dark brown eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, slightly stubbled face and quiffed black hair. "Hey" his deep voice said. Niall's eyes widened at the familiar accent, suddenly it all clicked in Niall's head. The puzzle pieces fitting together. 

"Zayn?" He asked. The guy smiled, revealing perfectly white teeth. "Niall" he smiled. Niall beamed and threw his arms around zayn's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. It should have been awkward, but to Niall it felt perfect. "Hey" Zayn said, wrapping his arms around Niall's slim waist. "Hi" Niall replied, chuckling. "I can't believe I'm only seeing you now" Zayn stated, pulling away from the hug. His eyes running up and down Niall's frame, making him blush deeper. "I know, I'd never thought I'd ever see you" Niall said kinda shocked. "Well I'm glad I did" Zayn winked. Niall rolled his eyes, ignoring the insane beating of his heart. 

"You know your exactly how I thought you'd look" Zayn said. "Oh really?" Niall asked. Zayn nodded "yep, perfect" he grinned. "Your cheesy" Niall said. "Your cute" Zayn replied, grabbing Niall's hand slowly intwining their fingers. "I remember when you told me Liam kissed you, I got so mad. But then you said you didn't like him, it was the worst best day of my life... Until now" Zayn stated sheepishly. Niall blushed "I never did like anyone at my school" he said. "Do you think that you'd maybe like to get lunch with me?" Zayn asked, biting his lip. Niall deemed it the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life and tried to refocus on the question. "I'd be stupid not to accept free food" Niall laughed. 

Zayn leant in and pecked Niall's cheek, leaving tingles all over his body. "I'm glad I ran over here, making myself looking like a fool when I tripped in your flower bed" Zayn blushed slightly. Niall laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling Zayn close towards him. "Your an idiot really" Niall said, locking his arms around zayn's neck. "Yeah but I'm your idiot" Zayn said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Can you turn off this cheesiness?" Niall asked, quirking an eyebrow. Zayn hummed for a second "I don't know, stop being so cute and then I'll consider it" he replied, pecking Niall's cheek again. "Stop kissing me Malik, we haven't even been on a date yet" Niall pointed out, smirking. 

"Well if that's what it takes, we're going now" he said, pulling Niall down the steps. "Zayn I'm covered in paint" Niall said. Zayn shrugged "so? If you haven't noticed I'm in pyjama pants still" Zayn said. Niall looked down, Zayn was in red plaid pyjama pants. He laughed "oh my god, you ran over here like that just for me?" Niall questioned, following Zayn down the road. People staring at them both, Zayn luckily had slipped on white high tops before running to Niall. "After 15 years I'd do anything for you" Zayn said seriously. Niall blushed a deep shade of red. "Thank you" he muttered. Zayn kissed his cheek "no problem nialler, you up for subway?" Zayn asked, sliding an arm around Niall's waist. 

"Definitely, lets just hope I don't see anyone I know" Niall laughed, thinking of Liam's reaction. "I have to agree there, I don't think I'd live this down" Zayn laughed. Niall caught the Bradford boy's gaze and smiled. All those years with a fence between them, only to lead to this. Niall sighed contently, if only fences could talk. The stories they'd tell.


End file.
